Night Of Relaxtion
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After a long working day, the last thing Tamora wants is stress and chaos to deal with. Lucky for her though, a certain handy man will make sure she experiences nothing but warmth and comfort all night long.


Nice land, as the name entails, it's a place where its characters always have smiles on their faces and are always having a good time with each other. Except of course when turbo ran a huge muck through everything, but no one could blame anyone for being scared when seeing that virus again. Anyways, ever since the infamous incident, the home of Wreck it Ralph and Felix the handy man has grown in popularity, not with just the customers on the outside, but also their neighbors on the inside to. The once small place has grown more and more, you can see new homes being built for characters that may have lost their games over the decades or just recently. But those aren't the only people living there now, you also have some characters or I should be more specific and say one character that resides there that still has their game plugged in. As you know, the character I'm speaking of is the tough and ambitious Sargent, Tamora Calhoun. A hero to her fans and friends but a wife and lover to her husband Felix, it was actually not too long ago the two decided to have their home in nice land, but then again, living in heroes duty wasn't exactly something to think over. It wasn't that Tamora couldn't handle such things but just in fear of something happening to her small handy man would reside in his home town. So far, things have been great between them, and this night wasn't the exception as you will soon see.

"Nice game as always Felix," Ralph said as he got up from the mud and brushed himself off.

"You to Ralph, you almost had me there at the last moment." Felix stated with a warm smile on his face, getting one back from Ralph.

"Maybe next time man, but hey I'm heading over to sugar rush to grab Vanellope and have some root beer. Want to tag along?" Ralph asked before he and Felix started to walk away from the penthouse after saying goodbye to Gene and the others.

"I would love to Ralph, but, tonight I'm making Tammy a special dinner and sorts," Felix said, as the honey glows began to show all over his face.

"Oh I bet man. Well, I guess ill catch you later than Felix; hope you two have a goodnight and more." Ralph stated, giving Felix a wave of his hand as he began to walk to game central.

"You have a goodnight to Ralph!" Felix shouted back, making his way to his home to prep dinner.

**Meanwhile in Hero's Duty**

"Ugh, what a day," A tired and exhausted Tamora said as she was in her office. The Sargent then began to take off her suit of armor and change into something that didn't reek of sweat which was a light blue shirt, some blue jeans, and some regular tennis shoes.

"Much better," Tamora said to herself before she took a seat and began to look at the picture of her and Felix on their wedding day. Seeing the picture made the hardcore warrior smile warmly and for her to slightly giggle.

"Hu, to think that pint sized handy man would grab my heart the way he did. But then again, he just has that special something about him, something I hope you never change dear." Tamora said smiling, it was then she got up and left her office, starting to make her way from Hero's duty to nice land. After making her way through game central and the surge protector she had finally entered her home and when she did, she felt as if all the stress she had all day just vanished with the quietness. All those cy bugs she killed, the times she argued with her privates, and so much more just cleared from her mind.

"Ah, I already feel so much better." Tamora stated before looking at a medium sized house that rested on a small hill away from everything.

"I bet I will feel even better though when I get that handy man in my arms." As she let out a grin and licked her lips, she then continued on her way home and while she was, her husband was getting finished with everything.

"Alright let's see here, the tables ready, dinner is just about done and…" But before Felix could finish his sentence, he heard the door open and for his wife to come in.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Felix asked, giving Tamora a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It was alright babe, but I must say something smells really good," For the smells of dinner started to enter her nostrils making her taste buds start to water with hunger.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells honey because I made your favorite dish tonight." Felix said, leading his wife to a chair and sitting her down, receiving a 'Thank You' from his gesture.

"I have for you a steak medium rare, mashed potatoes with 2 slabs of butter and a small salad with cheese, croutons, and ranch." Felix said happily, placing the plate of food in front of his lover along with a knife and fork.

"Oh man, I just want to dig into right now!" Tamora said with a smile on her face and letting her tongue hang out. Felix couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the sight, it was then he got two glasses of water and sat down with her with the same plate of food.

"Go ahead Tammy, enjoy." It didn't take long after that for the two to start chowing down on their meal and by the sounds Tamora was making, needless to say the food tasted amazing.

"I also got another surprise for you, if you want it though," Felix said, taking a small sip of water from his glass.

"Sure, what is it Felix?" Tamora asked softly, swallowing down some potatoes.

"Well after dinner I was going to give you a massage and a warm bath, I know you work really hard and I just want you to feel relaxed when you come home." Felix stated as he twiddled his fingers and let out a slight blush.

"You're sweeter than a cherry pie aren't you hun, but yes, I would love that." Tamora said giving Felix a warm smile while her heart began to beat happily. After about five more minutes, the two had finished dinner and placed their plates in the sink, letting them move onto the bedroom where Tamora sat on the bed and for Felix to walk into the bathroom.

"I'll be right out milady, shouldn't take too long to get your bath ready." As Felix plugged the bathtub up and turned the hot water on, letting it quickly come out. The handy man then came walking out and closed the door, keeping the steam inside for a better experience, he then hoped onto the bed and sat beside Tamora's legs.

"So honey, what would you like massaged?" Felix asked, not wanting to jump the gun untold she told him what she wanted.

"Ummm, I guess just mainly my shoulders and feet, if that's alright with you." Hearing this, Felix nodded his head and slowly went to the head of the bead and sat down. Tamora then slowly laid back into Felix's chest to which he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them gently, and while doing this he looked into Tamora's eyes, getting ever so lost in them.

"Did I ever tell you that you have nice blue eyes Tammy?" Felix asked with a giggle, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Only every day short stack, but I don't find that to be a bad thing." Tamora stated with happiness, she then reached her right hand up and placed it on Felix's cheek. Felix then placed a soft kiss onto the soldier's forehead, making her blush slightly.

"Do your shoulders feel any better?" Felix asked softly.

"Yeah much better, thanks."

"No worries Tammy, I'm glad I can help. Now then onto the feet," Felix laughed and sat his wife up as he moved to the end of the bed and began to slowly take off Tamora's shoes and then her socks. Setting them off to the side, he began to gently and carefully rub his lover's feet, making sure he got every sore spot on them. As he was doing this, Tamora began to look at him and in her deepest heart of hearts; she knew that Felix would do anything and everything for her and that she would do the same thing for him anytime and anywhere.

"Hey honey," Tamora said, causing Felix to look up and when he did, he was instantly wrapped into Tamora's arms and for his lips to crash against hers. At first, he was surprised by the sudden kiss but as he felt the warm lips of his wife's lips and skin, he soon loosened into it and began to kiss back. The two then just sat there kissing, feeling the others heart beat and in a way realizing just how blessed they were to have found each other. But like anyone, they had to break away for air and when they did, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks for everything Felix, thanks for giving my heart a second chance at this. I just want to tell you that I love you and I always will," Tamora said softly, kissing Felix's cheek.

"I love you to Tammy, I always will." Felix replied hugging Tamora.

"Your baths probably ready by now Tammy, you can go in now if you want." As Tamora looked over at the bathroom and back down at Felix and as she did, an idea came to her.

"Well what if I don't want to go in alone but instead take a pint size guy with me?" Tamora said grinning as she looked down at Felix who had a look of wander on his face.

"Only if you want me to sweetie," Felix stated that was all Tamora needed to hear. She then got up from the bed with Felix in her arms and went into the bathroom smiling.

"Get ready for one heck of a bath short stack." Tamora said smiling happily while her small fix it began to wander just what kind of night he had made. So I guess you could say that's it, and in the end, those two will always know just the right things to make their partner happy and blissful and that's what it is about.

**Hey everyone, this was my first try at a Wreck-It Ralph fic so I do apologize if it sucked and if the characters were way occ, but anyways let me know what you thought and if you liked it, thanks.**


End file.
